Die grosse Freiheit
by Seraphin1977
Summary: Harrys Leben nach dem Sieg über Voldemort ist grenzenlos und frei. Aber auch sehr leer. Warnung: Sucht, Depression


**Die große Freiheit**

Mein Name ist Harry Potter, ich bin der Junge der lebt. Immer noch..., wobei man mich mittlerweile wohl den-Mann-der-noch-lebt nennen sollte. Immerhin bin ich schon 21..., aber in meiner Welt kennt man mich schon so lange unter diesem Pseudonym, dass niemand auf die Idee kommen will etwas anderes als eben den-Jungen-der-lebt in mir zu sehen.

Mein Erzfeind Lord Voldemort ist tot, mein "geliebter" Feind Severus Snape ist tot, mein Mentor Dumbledore ist tot, mein Vater-Freund-Helfer Pate Sirius ist tot..., nur Harry Potter lebt immer noch. Und nicht zum ersten mal frage ich mich: Warum?

Seit ich elf Jahre alt war, war all mein Handeln, all mein Wollen und all mein Denken von Lord Voldemort bestimmt. Und nun ist er tot und hat mich zurückgelassen. Und nun?

Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, natürlich wünsche ich mir nicht, dass "er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte" abermals von den Todgeglaubten zurückkehren könnte. Immerhin war mein Tod eines seiner grössten Ziele.

Nur..., nun ist er Tod, der Feind ist besiegt... und was wird aus mir?

Was mache ich, wenn ich niemanden mehr habe den ich bekämpfen und fürchten kann? Nicht dass es wünschenswert wäre, aber ich kenne es nicht anders. Vorher hatte ich immer wieder Voldemort in meinem Kopf. Nun ist er dort nicht mehr, aber was ist stattdessen drin? Was ist übrig geblieben?

Wissen sie wie leer so ein Tag sein kann, wenn die einzige Aufgabe die man im Leben hatte, erfüllt ist?

Kennen Sie nicht die Märchen, in denen nach dem Tod der Hexe alles gut wird? Und sie lebten glücklich bis in alle Tage? Nein, ich glaube daran nicht mehr.

Freiheit ist, wenn man sich innerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten und Grenzen nach eigenem Ermessen bewegen kann. Wenn es diese logischen Grenzen aber nicht mehr gibt, wenn es nichts mehr gibt woran man sich halten kann, dann ist man nicht frei sondern verloren. Ich bin sehr verloren, für mich gibt es keine Regeln und keine Grenzen mehr.

So war es nicht immer. Früher hatte ich einen Lebensinhalt, Voldemort zu töten. Diese Aufgabe die mir von Dumbledore und der gesamten Zaubererwelt zugeteilt wurde, die habe ich nun erfüllt. Aber was mache ich jetzt?

Und wenn ich an das gehäutete Baby denke, dieser Seelenkrüppel der von Voldemort übrig blieb... kann ich mich dann überhaupt über meinen Sieg freuen? Aber das kann ich niemandem sagen, solche Gedanken würde niemand verstehen. Sie sind mir doch alle so dankbar und so stolz auf mich.

Habe ich wirklich über den dunklen Lord gesiegt, oder war es eher ein Unfall? Vermutlich letzteres...das spielt aber keine Rolle. Schon immer war ich für etwas berühmt, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht getan habe. IHN besiegt...IHN in die Flucht geschlagen...und nun: IHN getötet. Aber was habe ich schon getan?

Nach Meinung von Rita Kimmkorn eine ganze Menge. Ja genau, Rita Kimmkorn... die mich vor ein paar Jahren für verrückt erklärt hat. Seit meinem "Sieg" über Tom Marvolo Riddle bin ich nicht mehr verrückt. Nun bin ich ein Held. Nein mehr, ein Heiliger. Der Nationalheilige...oder noch mehr...die ganze Welt hat mich in dieser Zeit gefeiert. Es hat nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und man hätte mich zum neuen Messias erkoren.

Ich übertreibe nicht wenn ich sage, dass es tatsächlich Zeitungen gab die Photos vom "Auserwählten" in einer Art und Weise bearbeitet haben, dass ich danach wie ein leuchtender Engel herausgeleuchtet habe. Albern, kitschig, peinlich. Und auf allen Photos lächle ich und winke ich. Kennt ihr die toten Muggelfrauen Lady Di oder Evita? Ja genau so sehen meine Bilder aus. Huldvoll, gnädig und gütig lächelnd. Man hat mir sogar Denkmäler errichtet, auf manchen davon sehe ich mir sogar ähnlich.

Damit aber nicht genug. Ich wurde zu sämtlichen wichtigen magischen Kongressen, Vorträgen, Ereignissen und Festen eingeladen die stattfanden. Überall kamen Hunderte, Tausende von dankbaren Hexen und Zauberern um sich bei mir zu bedanken. Aus allen Ländern strömten sie herbei um MICH zu sehen, um MICH zu berühren. Ich sollte sogar kleine Kinder küssen und segnen. Von mir würden Kraft und Hoffnung auf sie übergehen.

Ja zu Anfang, da war es mir auch gar nicht so unangenehm. War es nicht eine Genugtuung als nun alle zugeben mussten, dass ich recht hatte? Das Dumbledore recht hatte? Als ich so viele Dinge klarstellen konnte, als ich Personen wie Snape in´s richtige Licht rücken konnte. Als endlich die Angst vor dem frühen Tod von mir abfiel?

Jeden Tag sollte ich für Zeitungen und den magischen Rundfunk Interviews geben, gelehrte Hexen und Zauberer veröffentlichten alle Details meines Lebens, der Schlacht von Hogwarts und meines Sieges über Voldemort in wissenschaftlichen Zeitschriften. Mittlerweile gibt es Hunderte von Biographien in denen sogar ich noch Neues über mein Leben herausfinden konnte. Beängstigend.

Wie Sie sehen, ich bin sehr berühmt. Das war ich schon immer...doch nach Voldemorts Untergang steigerte sich dies ins unermessliche.

Aber irgendwann sollte das Leben wieder weitergehen. Also mussten Ron, Hermine und ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts um unseren Schulabschluss nachzuholen. Wie merkwürdig es dort war, so gar nicht mehr vertraut nachdem all die vielen Gesichter die ich kannte nicht mehr da waren. Meine Klassenkameraden waren ja fast alle ein Jahr vor mir fertig...oder tot. Mit all den Gedanken an die Toten, die Schlacht und die wenigen vertrauten Punkte die mir noch blieben... nun, ich war nicht wirklich gut in der Schule. Aber soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen? Ich habe mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen. Besser als Hermine.

Wie das? Nun es lag vor allem daran, dass mir sämtliche Prüfungsfragen mit den dazugehörigen Lösungsvorschlägen von unbekannten Quellen schon Wochen vor den Prüfungen zugesendet wurden. Ich musste nur Auswendig lernen. Natürlich habe ich das Hermine nicht gesagt, auch Ron nicht. Wenn sie sich so etwas aber sicher denken konnten. Gesagt haben sie aber nichts, auch sie waren mir viel zu dankbar um mich zu kritisieren. Die mündlichen Prüfungen verliefen ähnlich. Man schickte mir Tage vorher Fragen und Antworten per Eulenpost, am Stichtag wurde dann das Theaterstück abgehalten das den Titel Prüfung trug. Manchmal wusste ich die Antworten nicht mehr auswendig...nicht schlimm. Neben mir sassen einige meiner Lehrer die mir nicht mal sonderlich leise die Lösungen ins Ohr flüsterten.

Warum? Nun ich nehme an man hatte verstanden, dass mich dieser Kampf so berührt hatte, dass ich danach zu erschöpft war um zu lernen.

Einzig in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war es anders. Hier wurde ich gar nichts gefragt. Ich erzählte meinem neugierigen Publikum was sich im Wald zutrug, wie es war Voldemorts Gedanken zu lesen, wie er am Ende allein und von eigener Selbstherrlichkeit übermannt starb...und bekam dafür ein Ohnegleichen. Man wüsste ja wie unvergleichbar gut ich die dunklen Künste bekämpfen könnte, Prüfungen wären doch Zeitverschwendung. Wenn überhaupt, so verriet mit ein freundlich lächelnder, älterer Zauberer mit Augenzwinkern, dann sollte doch ICH sie Prüfen.

Aber eigentlich war das ganze Schuljahr schon absolute Zeitverschwendung. Ich habe gar nichts gelernt. Ich musste nicht. Ich habe vielleicht in diesem Jahr drei mal Hausaufgaben gemacht... dann haben die Lehrer einfach vergessen mir welche aufzugeben. Nach all dem was ich geleistet habe... wie banal ist da die Frage ob ich meine Hausaufgaben korrekt ablieferte?

Ich glaube in dieser Zeit fing ich an mich zu langweilen. Wenn man merkt das wirklich ALLES egal ist, dass man sich ALLES erlauben kann und NIEMAND wagt einen zu kritisieren, ja wer gibt sich dann noch bei irgendetwas Mühe? Für die Schule habe ich nichts mehr getan. Ich war sowieso viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich um meine Bewunderer zu kümmern. Habe ich erwähnt auf wie vielen Partys ich die Hauptattraktion war? Wie viel neue Freunde ich gefunden habe in dieser Zeit...Hunderte, Tausende...alle waren meine besten Freunde. Ron und Hermine haben sich nie beschwert, wenn ich keine Zeit für sie hatte. Sie wussten was ich geleistet habe und gönnten mir den Ruhm.

Haben sie mir aber nicht geholfen, sie und viele andere auch? Aber genau wie es niemanden interessiert hat das ich Voldemort nicht wirklich besiegt habe, so hat es sie auch nicht interessiert das ich ohne ihre Hilfe tausend Tode gestorben wäre.

Verstehen sie? Ich durfte auf einmal ALLES! Und ich konnte ALLES!!! Ich bin reich müssen zu wissen, sehr reich. Meine Eltern haben mir nicht nur viel Geld hinterlassen, für all die Interviews und Auftritte bekam ich hohe Gagen. Ich habe natürlich immer etwas davon für die Kriegsopfer gespendet. Aber doch nicht alles... Früher, also als Dumbledore, Sirius und Lupin noch lebten, da gab es Erwachsene an die ich mich wenden konnte wenn ich mir bei irgendetwas unsicher war. Und Snape hat ja nun auch sein Bestes getan um mich vor allzu großen Höhenflügen abzuhalten. Nicht zu vergessen Voldemort, der immer und überall, in jedem Rattenloch, hinter jeder Mülltonne, in jedem Wäschekorb zu lauern schien.

Ja, damals fragte ich um Rat wenn ich unsicher war, musste Bescheiden und Wachsam sein... war auf meine guten Freunde angewiesen. Heute nicht mehr. Meine Ratgeber sind tot, neue gibt es nicht. Niemand wagt es mir Vorschriften zu machen. Niemand wagt es mich zu kritisieren oder... und das bedauere ich dann doch, niemand wagt es mir Hilfe anzubieten

Ich durfte abends die Schule verlassen. Meine Vorträge waren wichtig... auch wenn die auf Partys waren. Danach hat niemand gefragt. Ich weiß gar nicht wie oft mich Hagrid in dieser Zeit irgendwo betrunken auf dem Boden liegend gefunden hatte. Denken Sie ich gehe zu diesen Partys nur um immer und immer wieder die gleichen Geschichten zu erzählen? Geschichten von Heldentaten die ich gar nicht begangen habe? Nein... man bekommt dort sehr viel zu trinken. Und wer will es mir verbieten? Irgendjemand brachte mich immer zurück. Hagrid fand mich immer...na ja, meistens. Er trug mich in seine Hütte. Da blieb ich dann bis ich halbwegs auf eigenen Beinen in den Gryffindorturm zurück wanken konnte. Auch wenn das schon mal vierundzwanzig Stunden dauerte.

Hagrid hat das immer verstanden. Nach all dem was ich mitmachen musste... da hatte ich mir diese ganzen Partys doch einfach verdient. Nicht wahr? So sehen Sie das doch auch, oder?

Manchmal nahm ich Hermine und Ron mit. Manchmal auch Ginny, meine Freundin und nun auch meine Verlobte. Na ja, so oft nun auch wieder nicht. SIE mussten ja für die Schule lernen, SIE bekamen Strafen als sie tatsächlich mal etwas angetrunken erwischt wurden.

Aber die standen ja eh immer etwas Abseits, während ich im Rampenlicht heller als der grellste Scheinwerfer erstrahlte, um sie alle Teilhaben zu lassen... an meinem Glanz. Fast Schade das Voldemort tot ist... ich bin mir sicher, hätte er all dies miterlebt wäre er sicher vor Neid geplatzt und hätte sich, wie Rumpelstilzchen, vor Wut selbst in Stücke gerissen.

Ja und irgendwann war die Schule vorbei. Ich wurde natürlich Auror. Nicht das ich mir nichts anderes hätte vorstellen können, aber Harry Potter muss nun mal die magische Welt retten. Ob er will oder nicht. Also wurde ich Auror. Das ist schon okay...welches Schreckensszenario könnte mich noch schocken? Eigentlich kann ich nach all den Schlachten die ich gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Todesser geschlagen habe doch nur noch über diese Nachwuchskriminellen lachen, die sich heutzutage Schwarzmagier nennen.

Das ist auch ganz gut so. An manchen Tagen bin ich schon morgens so betrunken, dass ich nicht mehr zur Arbeit gehen kann. Dann ruft Ginny, wir wohnen jetzt zusammen, an und entschuldigt mich im Ministerium. Mein Arzt ist auch sehr verständnisvoll. Nach all dem was ich gesehen habe, da versteht er wenn ich eine Auszeit brauche. Er hat mir eine chronische Krankheit diagnostiziert und gibt mir immer ein paar Atteste auf Vorrat mit.

Manchmal halte ich auch bis Mittags aus, während die anderen dann essen gehen, schlafe ich in meinem Büro den größten Rausch aus. Ich habe ein eigenes Büro, dort kann ich mich einschließen... wenn sie dann fragen wo ich war, dann behaupte ich eben das ich nachdenken musste. Das akzeptieren alle.

Ich gehe immer noch oft auf Partys. Klar, mittlerweile kennen alle meine Geschichte. Trotzdem ist es wohl schick mich bei sich zu haben. Ich genieße das... all die lärmenden, betrunkenen Menschen um mich herum...wenn sie nur laut genug sind, dann gelingt es ihnen manchmal diese leisen, quälenden Stimmen in meinem Kopf zu übertönen. Alkohol hilft dabei, denken zu vermeiden. Und ich will nicht denken. Ich will nicht daran denken wie viel Menschen nur wegen mit gestorben sind. Die guten wie die bösen... wer entscheidet überhaupt wer, wer ist? Aber wenn man ein Verteidiger des Volkes ist, dann darf man so was nicht sagen. Solche Geschichten will niemand von mir hören. Sie füllen dann schnell mein Glas wieder auf und reden über etwas anderes.

Sie kennen mich nicht.

Mein Lebensziel ist nicht mehr. Das können diese Leute nicht verstehen... Für sie blieb die Welt nicht stehen. Sie haben alle genug andere Aufgaben die sie auffangen. Hermine wollte immer gute Noten, Ron und einen Job indem sie den Schwachen helfen kann. Hat sie... Ron wollte Hermine, ein bisschen Ruhm und mehr Geld. Hat er... natürlich ist Fred jetzt tot. Aber dafür hat er eine neue Aufgabe bekommen, er hilft jetzt George im Scherzartikelladen. Das kleine Leben das sie führen, es füllt sie auf und stellt ihnen schaffbare Aufgaben. Ich beneide die Beiden.

Ginny kennt mich etwas, aber sie mittlerweile sehr gut darin diese Tatsache zu ignorieren. Ich denke sie weiß von meinen Affären. Sie spricht mich aber nie darauf an. Ob sie mit Mrs. Weasley darüber spricht? Mag sein, aber wenn überhaupt, dann sagt ihr Mrs. Weasley doch nur, dass sie still sein soll und mehr Verständnis für mich aufbringen muss.

Na ja, was soll´s. Es fing schon in der Schule an... Als ich auf einmal überall so beliebt war und soviel Zeit hatte...ja kann den ich etwas dafür wenn sie mich von allen Seiten bestürmen? Das war ganz nett und angenehm. Alle wollen mich. Hey, ich bin 21 und überall wo ich hingehe, die Frauen können 15 sein oder 45... sofort fallen sie mir um den Hals. Wer sollte da widerstehen können, zumal sich nie jemand darüber beschwert hat. Diese Frauen wollen natürlich nicht mich. Sie wollen ein Stückchen von meinem Ruhm in sich aufnehmen. Vielleicht wollen sie auch ihr Gesicht in der Zeitung sehen oder sie wollen ihren Freundinnen wilde Geschichten über mich erzählen können. Mir ist das gleich, ich habe meinen Spaß und dann gehen die eh alle von alleine wieder.

Ginny sage ich das natürlich nicht, aber sie weiß warum ich oft so spät heimkomme... warum es Partys gibt wo sie, Ron und Hermine mitkommen können, und warum sie oft eben nicht eingeladen sind.

Aber es gibt ja nicht nur andere Frauen, es gibt sogar einen anderen Mann. Und nun raten sie mal wen? Genau, Draco Malfoy... wer hätte das vor ein paar Jahren für möglich gehalten? Ich jedenfalls nicht, aber seit diesem Krieg ist alles sehr anders. Die Grenzen die früher mein Leben bestimmten, Freund und Feind... sie wurden alle durcheinander gewirbelt.

Ich weiß nicht genau wann es anfing. Spielt auch keine Rolle...aber Draco versteht mich auf eine Art, wie mich sonst niemand versteht. Er hatte ebenfalls Ziele, Aufträge, Mentoren und Vorbilder...sein Leben war geordnet, vorherbestimmt und klar. Aber nun ist Voldemort tot, seine Eltern fast entehrt (mit genug Geld ist man niemals ganz ohne Ehre) und er selber, der ehemalige Todesser, bestenfalls ein schlechtes Beispiel für familiär tradierten Fanatismus. Das ist alles nicht mehr.

Draco Malfoy hat mit einem Schlag sein Leben verloren. Genau wie ich. Wir mögen von unterschiedlichen Seiten kommen, aber es läuft auf das Gleiche heraus. Unsere Grenzen und Ziele sind verschwunden. Wir sind zwei reiche, junge Männer die orientierungslos verloren sind. Und die zuviel Geld haben um das ganze nüchtern durchzustehen.

Mich kritisiert niemand, weil mich alle lieben. Ihn kritisiert niemand weil sie ihn nun alle ablehnen und nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Aber läuft es nicht auf das Gleiche hinaus?

Ich bin nicht schwul... bin ich Bi? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich mag seine Seele, sie ist mir näher als die all meiner Freunde.

Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich oft Interviews gebe? Immer noch...und alle wollen sie immer das Selbe hören. Ich bin ein Held, war es schon immer, ich hatte tolle Ratgeber... wusste im entscheidenden Augenblick aber immer selbst am Besten was zu tun war. Voldemort war das Urböse, ohne ihn ist der Himmel blauer, das Grass grüner und ich habe nie auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachgedacht ob es richtig war ihn auf diese Weise zu töten.

Das wollen die Leute hören. Ich bin eine sprechende Marionette die immer und immer wieder das selbe sagt. Ich bin ein Held, ich hasse Schwarzmagier. ICH BEREUE NICHTS!!! Ja genau... wie dumm sie sind und wie oberflächlich.

Und was wäre wenn, wenn ich mich Voldemort viel früher gestellt hätte? Zumindest während der Schlacht... warum eigentlich bin ich nicht freiwillig zu ihm gegangen als er sagte man solle mich ausliefern? Wie viele würden noch leben? Voldemort wäre vermutlich trotzdem tot. Ich sagte ja, ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Es war ein Unfall den er selbst verschuldet hat weil er auch keine Grenzen kannte, weil ihm auch niemand seine Grenzen weisen wollte. Sind wir uns nicht irgendwie ähnlich? Zwei Seiten einer Medaille.

Und kann man Todesser nicht anders bekämpfen? Vielleicht mit einer Therapie? Sie lachen? Ich nicht... ich denke oft darüber nach warum selbst Dumbledore nie an etwas anders als an den Kampf gedacht hat. Klar... der Kampf der Guten den wir gewinnen müssen weil wir lieben können und sowieso zur richtigen Seite gehören. Aber sind die "bösen" Menschen nun nicht genauso tot wie die "guten"? Ist man den kein Mörder wenn man einen guten Grund zu töten hat? Und da bin ich mir sehr sicher, Voldemort war aufrichtig davon überzeugt das Richtige zu tun, das all seine Taten gerechtfertigt sind. Genau wie Dumbledore...

Vielleicht hätte es anders sein können. Vielleicht hätten Voldemort und ich uns alleine in diesem Wald treffen sollen. Schon Jahre vorher... und dann hätten wir Karten gespielt und der Verlierer räumt das Feld. Oder Wetttrinken... da hätte ich bestimmt gewonnen. Was hatte zum Beispiel Ted Tonks mit unserem Krieg zu tun? GAR NICHTS!!!

Wer hat diesen dummen Menschen nur glauben gemacht, dass ich wichtiger wäre als sie? Ich träume so oft davon in der Zeit zurück zu reisen und all den Menschen die glaubten für mich sterben zu müssen ein "LAUFT WEG" zuzubrüllen.

Ja und, dann wären sie eben Feige gewesen und hätte mich im Stich gelassen. Na und? Dafür wären sie am Leben. Tonks und Lupin... sie hätten zuhause bleiben sollen bei ihrem Sohn. DAS wäre wichtig gewesen... nicht Heldenmut. Wer braucht den schon? Was hat man davon wenn man tot ist?

Solche Dinge darf ich natürlich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sagen...aber neulich, also ich war schon ziemlich angetrunken... da gab ich ein Interview in einer Bar (unter der Hand weiß man wohl von meiner kleinen Schwäche, wenn auch alle viel zu anständig sind mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen)... da bin ich seit Jahren mal wieder richtig laut geworden. Besoffen wie ich war hab ich rumgebrüllt, mir den Schuh ausgezogen und damit auf dem Tisch rumgeschlagen... hab die Leute von der Presse gepackt und sie geschüttelt. Ich wollte ein für alle mal klar stellen wie scheiß egal mir dieser Ruhm ist. Das ich kein Held sein will. Das ich Menschen nicht einfach verfluchen kann, nur weil sie Böses getan haben und das ich selbst die verstorbenen Todesser betrauere. Draco versteht das... der weiß wie gefangen man in einer Ideologie sein kann. Aber diese Dummköpfe erkennen ja nicht mal die Bretter vor ihrem eigenen, vernagelten Verstand!!! Sie wollen Gut und Böse, Schwarz und Weiß... und keine Zweifel. Und einen Helden zu dem man aufblicken kann. So jemanden wie Dumbledore.

Ja... ich blicke zu Dumbledore nicht mehr auf. Sicher, er hat es gut gemeint... aber deswegen war nicht alles richtig was er getan hat. Er war auch nur ein Mensch. Ich darf kein Mensch sein...

Das alles habe ich den Presseleuten ins Gesicht gesagt. Aber sie waren sehr Verständnisvoll und haben kein einziges Wort das ich an diesem Abend gesagt habe gedruckt. Ginny hat am nächsten Morgen bei der Arbeit angerufen um mich krank zu melden. Ron und Hermine waren nicht böse das ich am darauf folgenden Abend zu einer Vip-Party musste (und Hermines Geburtstagsparty nicht besuchen konnte), die Gäste waren nicht böse das ich ihnen auf´s Buffet gekotzt habe. Hagrid war nicht böse als ich ihn im tropfenden Kessel im Vollrausch nicht mehr erkannt habe. Meine Kollegen sind nicht böse wenn ich große Reden schwinge und als nächster Zaubereiminister unter der Hand benannt werde (obwohl sie wesentlich mehr leisten als ich) und überhaupt lieben mich alle. Egal was ich mache...

ICH BIN DER EINSAMSTE MENSCH DER WELT!

xXx

Ich arbeite gerade an einer Fortsetzung, wird dann wohl ein Two-Shot oder eine Kurzstory. "Leider" wohl eher tragischer Natur


End file.
